Lo que todos quieren de mi, Victorie Weasley
by Victoire Black
Summary: No soy una chica normal, soy una Weasley diferente, y por mucho que quieran cambiarme, jamás voy a cambiar. Victoire Weasley Delacour, ¿qué es lo que todos quieren de mi? No me importa, seguiré adelante como a mi me parezca. No me importa, amadme como soy, o dejadme: así como soy, soy feliz, soy Victoire. {OneShot}


No soy una chica normal, no, por más que quiera serlo. No soy una Weasley normal, no, por más que intente serlo.

Soy la nieta mayor de Arthur y Molly, la primer Weasley de nacimiento en quizá cientos, o miles, de años, que fue rubia. No sé si heredé los ojos de mi papá o de mi mamá, ambos los tienen azules como el cielo, pero lo que sí sé es que soy una Fleur Weasley en miniatura. El tío Harry siempre me dice que confunde mis fotos con el recuerdo que tiene de mamá cuando se conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Soy rubia y de ojos azules, soy una copia exacta de los Delacour... ¿pero qué es lo que tengo de un Weasley?

Fui también la primer Weasley en generaciones que no fue a Gryffindor, y aunque mucho le pese a mi tío Ron, soy una orgullosa Ravenclaw. ¿Que si me pesa? Para nada. Soy feliz así como estoy, rodeada de gente con cerebro y no de gente que lo único que hace es pensar... bah, _no_-pensar, seguir sus impulsos idiotas. Soy la única de mis primos, también, que va a una casa diferente. Con la llegada de Lily y Hugo al colegio, quedó claro que soy la única no-leona de la familia. ¿Que si me duele? No, siempre supe que era diferente.

Pero todos quieren algo de mi, todos quieren que yo sea lo que ellos quieren... y yo lo único que quiero es ser yo misma, es sentirme especial sin que mi familia esté pesando en mis decisiones.

**Mis padres** desean que trabaje en Gringotts, que es muy buen trabajo, que gano mucho dinero, que me va a abrir muchas puertas... y no entienden que los duendes no me simpatizan para nada.

Mi abuelo **Arthur** quiere que deje de tener prejuicios para con los muggles y que me ponga a trabajar de incógnito entre ellos... pero no entiende que quiero ser una bruja, y no me interesan para nada los muggles ni su vida.

Mi tío **Charly** quiere que estudie criaturas mágicas, está deseando que alguno de sus sobrinos siga sus pasos, estaría tan orgulloso... pero me dan asco, me dan miedo, y jamás podría ponerme a cuidar criaturas como los dragones; para eso están las personas como él y Hagrid.

Mi tío **Percy** está desesperado consiguiéndome todo tipo de trabajos en el Ministerio, dice que una bruja de mi inteligencia y mi poder puede conseguir sin problemas un buen puesto en leyes, o cosas así, y que estaría dispuesto a ayudarme en lo que sea... pero no entiende que eso es aburrido, es para personas que no tienen interés en la vida, en lo que nos puede llegar a dar.

Mi tío **George** sabe perfectamente que aunque quieran, ni él ni sus hermanos van a convencerme de hacer lo que ellos quieren para mi, y admite que saqué lo terca de los Weasley... y muy a mi pesar, amo saber que tengo algo, la más mínima cosa, que me una a esa familia de leones que poco siento como mía.

Mi tío **Ron** dejó de velar por mi futuro cuando se enteró de que no entré a Gryffindor, hace ya más de 7 años. Toda la familia estuvo por años tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero lo único que lograron es que volviera a darme regalos en Navidad. Me duele mucho lo que es capaz de hacer mi tío, el ignorarme en todas las reuniones familiares, el hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera presente, el hacerme el vacío tan increíblemente que a veces yo misma pienso si no me he vuelto incorpórea. Jamás lo voy a admitir ante nadie, y menos ante él, pero desde que tengo 11 años lloro todas las noches por las cosas que hace y dice mi tío por el simple hecho de ser un águila.

Mi tía **Ginny** es una de mis tías favoritas, me entiende a la perfección; sabe lo que son capaz de hacer en esta familia, sabe perfectamente lo que sufro por ello, y sabe también que no va a lograr convencerme de nada que yo no quiera. Se parece más al tío George de lo que a ambos les gustaría admitir.

Me hubiera gustado conocer al tío **Fred**, sinceramente. Quizá él, junto a su gemelo y a su hermana, lograra convencer a la familia de dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones, de dejarme ser yo misma, de no presionarme para ser una Weasley a full, de darme la libertad que siempre ansié.

La abuela **Molly** es otro caso. La amo con todo mi ser, es la abuela más perfecta que pueda existir en el mundo, la mujer más valiente que he conocido, la más hermosa, mi heroína personal. No me importa que Harry Potter haya sido el héroe del Mundo Mágico por matar a Voldemort, no me importa que la gente se haya inmolado por la guerra, no me importa que mis tíos hayan luchado hasta el cansancio por sus amigos, por sus familias... Lo único que me importa es que mi abuela Molly luchó no solo en la batalla, sino también entre su familia. Que sufrió, lloró, combatió internamente, y aún así, jamás flaqueó: siempre supo que debía seguir adelante, jamás lo dudó.

Y así mismo, ella jamás dudó de mi, nunca dudó de las decisiones que yo pude tomar en mi vida, siempre me apoyó, tuve su hombro para llorar, su sonrisa de orgullo para seguir adelante... Siempre tuve a mi abuela Molly para sentirme yo misma.

¿Y mis hermanos, mis primos? No les interesa lo que yo haga con mi futuro laboral en lo más mínimo, son niños, adolescentes buscando que la mayor de ellos sea como quieren ellos que sea.

Mi hermana **Dominique** podría pasar por mi gemela si no fuera un año menor que yo, y no tuviera ese cabello color fuego tan característico de la familia. Me adora, y yo la adoro a ella. Lo único que quiere de mi, es que yo haga que mi mamá no la critique tanto, que la vea hermosa tal como es... y sabe que yo quiero de ella lo mismo para con mis tíos. No nos importa cómo seamos, si somos blanco y negro, hielo o fuego, Weasley o Delacour... Somos hermanas, y no hay nada más que pensar sobre ello.

La que sigue en nuestro gran círculo es nuestra bella **Molly**. ¡Ay, Molly!, ¿qué sería yo sin ella, sin su sabiduría, sin su sinceridad, sin su sonrisa? Toda la familia se esperaba que fuera ella la Ravenclaw, y yo una Gryffindor, pero así se dieron las cosas, y así van a ser el resto de nuestras vidas. Ella es su padre versión mujer, no se puede negar. Y aún así, pomposa y formal, la amo con todo mi ser, porque ella no me juzga, me apoya, ella es mi prima ideal.

Hay alguien que completa nuestro grupo, y es **Roxanne**. Yo seré la mayor de la 3, estaré un año más avanzada que ellas, estaré en otra casa diferente, pero somos las mejores amigas que puedan existir en este mundo. Roxanne fue la segunda Weasley no-pelirroja luego de mi; tiene el cabello negro como la noche, y le falta esa característica piel blanca como la cera que nos hace confundir con vampiros. Pero aún así, es una Weasley en potencia, y al igual que Molly y Dominique, su padre en personalidad, y su madre físicamente.

El siguiente en nacer fue, para alegría de la abuela Molly y la tía Ginny, un varón: mi hermano **Louis**. Así como Dom y yo nos podríamos hacer pasar por mellizas, ellos podrían aún más. Su cabello, no hay dudas, es rojo como el fuego, más rojo que el de Nique mismo, pero carece de los ojos azules típicos de nuestra familia: sacó los de la abuela. Todos nos llevamos un año justo, todos nacimos en mayo, y todos sabemos aceptar nuestras diferencias sin importar lo que los demás digan. Aceptamos que yo sea rubia y águila, aceptamos que Dominique sea más Weasley de lo que son los Weasley mismos, y aceptamos que Louis haya decepcionado tanto o más que yo al tío Ron, por ser homosexual. Nos amamos así como somos. Diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

**James** fue el próximo, un año menor que Louis. Y a él, con una semana de diferencia, le siguió **Fred**. No comprendo cómo fue que ninguno fue a Slytherin; son la arrogancia personificada, y no reniegan de ello. Pensaron que yo podría seguirlos con sus bromas, dado que a su manera de ver las cosas, yo era igual de bromista y arrogante que ellos... y a pesar de que lo soy, son mis primitos, jamás iba a ayudarlos en algo que los pudiera dañar, aunque muchas veces lo hube deseado. Se nota mucho que lo tienen en la sangre, que son los clones en espíritu de sus antepasados homónimos, James Potter I, y Fred Weasley I, alborotadores desde siempre, hasta el fin de sus días... y ninguno de ellos dos pelirrojos.

**Rosie** y **Albus** llegaron luego de dos años de súplicas por parte de los abuelos, dado que ninguno parecía querer tener más hijos, y ni Charly ni Ron habían querido "abrir la _fábirca_", como diría el abuelo Arthur y sus dichos muggles. Dos chicos más diferentes que ellos no podía haber habido, pero resultaron ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Rose era el calco de su madre y del tío Percy, y Albus era su padre y su tío Bill en miniatura. Los dos me querían como la que respaldara sus andanzas para no seguir siendo el blanco de sus primos mayores, que ya se hacían llamar la segunda generación de Merodeadores; Dominique, Roxanne, James y Fred. Pero sabían que a mi me divertían las bromas, y por más que intentaron hacer madurar a su prima mayor, no tuvieron éxito alguno.

La pequeña **Lucy** nació al siguiente año, y no hubo dudas de que a su padre le hubiera gustado volver a tener otro calco de Molly; Lucy tenía de tranquila, lo que Percy de alborotador. Siempre me llevé mal con ella, a pesar de ser mi prima y la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga, y nunca supe porqué, hasta que la vi en aquella Navidad reclamándole a mi madre que sus "_genes veelas habían afectado el cerebro de Louis_", todo el día en el cuál él confesó que tenía _novio_. Ella se pierde lo hermosa persona que es mi hermano.

**Hugo** y **Lily** llegaron el mismo día al mundo, y allí finalizó la cuenta de primos Weasley. Eran Ron y Ginny en miniatura, a pesar de que el tío Harry siempre dijo que se parecían Hugo a su abuelo Arthur, y Lily a su abuela homónima. Amé a esos chicos desde el primer día que los vi. Yo sufriendo por mis tíos, y ellos con sus cortos 7 años abrazándome como si entendieran de qué se trataba todo mi dolor, haciéndome sentir bien con una simple sonrisa desdentada. No por nada son mis ahijados, a pesar de la negativa del padre de Hugo de que yo lo fuera.

Mi Teddy y yo, padrinos juntos.

¡Y me olvidé de hablar de **Ted**! ¿Cómo olvidarme del chico que me cambió la vida, de mi gran amor, de mi Teddy Lupin? Él es quien me saca una sonrisa cada mañana, luego de haber pasado una noche más llorando hasta agotarme por culpa del tío Ron. Él es quien saca lo mejor de mi, quien me convence de que jugar Quidditch no va a arruinar mi reputación, quien me convence de unirme a una broma que están por hacer junto a Roxy y Dom... Quien me quiere y me ama tal cual soy.

Porque como él, soy diferente. Él no conoció a su familia, únicamente tiene a su abuela, una Black, una serpiente, pero que lo ama y no lo juzga. No lo juzga por tener el cabello todos los días de diferente color, no lo juzga por ser Hufflepuff como su madre, no lo juzga por ser él mismo. Y yo... yo tengo a toda mi familia, tengo más familia de la que realmente me hubiera gustado tener, pero bueno, somos Weasley, somos la familia que en el exterior todos creen perfecta. La familia que tantas sonrisas y tantas lágrimas provocó en mi.

Pero que es _mi_ familia.

* * *

Amo a Victoire Weasley, pero por sobre todo amo escribir sobre Victoire: es como relatar mi autobiografía, una liberación. Me encanta, simplemente. Todos quieren que yo sea lo que a ellos les parece, ¿qué se puede hacer? Frente en alto, sonrisa en el rostro, y el corazón deshecho. ¡Gracias por leer! ;) Espero comentarios con ansias.


End file.
